Dragonslayers are airheads
by OwlDreamwrites
Summary: A cup of Nalu, a teaspoon of Jerza, a tablespoon of Gajevy, a dollop of Gruvia, a sprinkle of Rowen. Love is in the air at the Fairytail Guild and disaster after disaster is just waiting to happen. Read on as your favourite characters find love and embarrass themselves and all of the best ships come true with the help of the She-Devil, Mirajane...


**Just a quick note, I've decided to delete and redo the story so far so the chapters are longer and I'm also adding some bits and pieces just to make the story more whole.**

 **I'll try and update as often as I can now – for real – and I think for the moment I'll keep it generally Nalu since this is my first fanfic and it does make it more complicated trying to fit the other ships in.**

 **Thanks for reading though guys and just so you know there isn't actually anything new in this chapter.**

 ***HUGS***

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail but I don't, Hiro Mashima does…**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I sat quietly chatting to Mirajane as she stood across from me scooping ice-cream into the milkshake maker. It was a somewhat normal day in the Guild which was exceptionally rare.

"So, how're you putting up with Natsu lately?" She said smirking, a twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"Okay… barely … only just…" I sighed deeply and then noticed the look on Mirajane's pretty face. "What exactly is that look supposed to mean? What're you hinting at?"

"Well…" She was practically beaming now. "You two seem to be getting pretty close now and Lisanna said she saw you guys bickering and Natsu was begging for your forgiveness which she thought was pretty cute and then he apparently hugged you and she said that was really cute too and she also mentioned that you both had faces the colour of Erza's hair and…"

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks and hoping it wasn't obvious, I murmured, "What?"

"Lisanna saw Natsu afterwards, daydreaming, making kissy faces and still blushing like a tomato." Mirajane said with a fit of hysterical giggles.

"R-really? I… don't understand why Natsu would act like that about _me_ , I mean, this must've been about someone else."

"Sometimes I swear you're as empty headed as that Salamander. You are his partner after all and he is obviously going to develop some kind of crush on you over time…"

I zoned out after that – my thoughts scattered like confetti in my head. My heart was fluttering so fast I could hardly feel it move causing time to feel as if it were slowing down. The heat I'd felt previously upon my cheeks was now warming my entire body and as well as that I felt like I was floating, made only of the soft pink cotton candy that Aries creates.

"I-I have to g-go okay. I'll see you tomorrow." I hastily stood, gathering my keys that I'd been fiddling with and shoved my stool back under the bar. Mirajane stood holding my now finished strawberry milkshake.

"Wait Lucy, what about your milkshake? And if you want to talk about everything, I'm happy to listen and help you out…" She called to me as I opened the Guild Hall door.

I just shook my head in reply. "Give the milkshake to someone else, anyone who wants it. See you later."

With that I left, only to find a surprise in my apartment that would change the next few weeks drastically…

xxxxxx

As I unlocked my door and walked in to my apartment, I noticed Natsu sitting on my bed. This wasn't much of a surprise because of the innumerable times he's broken in through my window and I've found him in my bed. What was weird - and surprised me most - was the fact that he was quietly sitting on my bed and had a small rucksack slung across his shoulder.

"Hi Luce," he said in a somewhat awkward voice which again, was extremely weird for him.

"Oh… Hi Natsu, what're you doing here? Are we going on another job?" I asked almost hesitantly. The awkwardness between us weighed heavily in the silence when I also noticed the absence of Happy. Natsu doesn't go anywhere without Happy. I felt my stomach drop slightly as Natsu lowered his gaze to the carpeted floor. I was beginning to get seriously worried.

Natsu looked up again and scratched the back of his neck in that way he only does when he's nervous. Uh-oh was all I could think…

"Well… Luce, I just wanted to ask a favour - and it's okay if you say no - but I accidently blew up mine and Happy's house and Happy's sorta… well very angry at me and won't talk to me… And I don't really have anywhere to go so can I stay here for a bit?" Natsu grinned sheepishly then decided on some puppy dog eyes.

"I-I…" I stuttered feeling my heart begin to beat faster. I wanted to say no, it would get Mirajane off my chest and it would stop things from getting super awkward…But I couldn't deny a friend and Natsu's puppy dog eyes were so very hard to resist.

Natsu looked down again hunched over with rejection, then looking back up straight into my brown eyes, he whispered, "It's okay if you don't want me here, I'm sure I can find somewhere else to go."

"No Natsu, you can stay here, it's just… no don't worry you can stay." He stood up running his hand through his messy salmon coloured hair, grinning in such a way that you'd think it were Christmas morning.

"You really are the best Luce." He said taking a few quick steps and enveloping me in a big teddy bear hug. A hug that melted my heart and caused pink to spread across my cheeks. "You smell nice too." He said taking a deep sniff into my blonde hair. I shivered slightly and then laughed.

"Natsu, you can stop sniffing me now." When he didn't stop sniffing, I wriggled out of his arms and threw a pillow at him. "Natsu, seriously," I said between laughs, "You can really stop it now. Also, we need to figure out sleeping arrangements and some ground rules."

He sat down on the bed again, alert and listening. That was quicker than usual. Weird, huh?

"Okay, so for a start, don't touch stuff that I tell you not to touch. That includes going through my draws, cupboards and anything else I say." Natsu nodded in reply - serious but for the sheepish grin that was back on his boyish face.

"Secondly, the rules of the bathroom are that if the door is closed, don't open it because it doesn't actually have a lock. Also, we'll negotiate who gets first bath every day later. Thirdly, you can help me make dinner when we eat here… And please," I looked into his eyes begging him, "Please don't eat all of my food. Save some for me and if you could can you help me pay for groceries."

Natsu nodded again. "Of course I'll try not to eat all your food, and I'll pay half your rent since I'm staying here - and I'll pay for SOME of your groceries. Are there any other rules?"

I giggled a little at his sincerity, "Nah, there aren't any more rules apart from the sleeping arrangements. I'll set up the couch for you… If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine." He grinned his trademark fanged smile and with a moments afterthought, jumped up so he was standing on my bed and yelled at the top of his voice, "I'M FIRED UP NOW!"

xxxxxxx

 _The next morning_

"Uh Natsu… G-get off of me." Natsu's arms wouldn't budge. "Natsu!" I yelled as loudly as I could, but still he wouldn't move. When did he get here, in my bed? I set up the couch for him yesterday, but he must've moved in the night. I mentally face-palmed. This was going to be awkward.

A loud knock could be heard at the door and the worst possible person to turn up and opened it.

* * *

 **Who do you think it is? This could be bad… More ships are coming soon, it's not just Nalu. There may even me a little Everelf… I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading, please review and tell me where to improve, I'll try and take on board any of your lovely ideas. xxxxxx**


End file.
